Preston's Big Movie
Preston's Big Movie is a FICTIONAL 3D Large Format Canadian-American Traditionally Animated Feature Film (which ONLY EXISTS in The BancyTOON Universe) which was loosely based on the ORIGNAL 1961-1965 Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions Television Cartoon Series (produced in Association with Jack Kinney Productions, Preston Blair Productions, Paramount Cartoon Studios (formerly Famous Studios)) and its 1970's sequel, "The Best of Preston and His Pals" (produced by Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' NEW "Hollywood" Location in South BancyVille, California (currently "McMouser Animation Studios since Pre-Production Work began on "The Bancy & Pals Show" during The Middle of 1987 while finishing off some TV Commercials) in Co-Production with Filmation Associates with distribution guarenteed by Paramount Television) Plot During lunch with Dustin (Charles Fleischer) and Preston (Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr.), Roderick Blair (David Kaufman) spots Jamie Tendlar (Tabitha St. Germain) returning from her family's vacation to Disneyland Resort. Excusing himself, Roderick quickly runs after his love interest, interrupted by Billy Wildcat (Robin Williams) in order for Billy to talk to Roderick about Jamie's return, but soon gets him out of the way and meets up with Jamie, who introduces her Boyfriend, Roderick, A Newly-Restored MINT-CONDITIONED Copy of The Disneyland Art Corner's CLASSIC How-To-Animate Book (Walt Disney's Tips on Animation) that she bought from D23 Expo. While Jamie still finds him as if he's amusing, she quickly realizes she misses Roderick! At Roderick's House, Preston catches news of the James Bluth (voiced by Bud Luckey and referenced after Don Bluth), known for his generosity and his animation careers as an independent film maker are just what Preston thinks of Bluth as a Disney Alumni. Preston and Company head to the El Capitan Theatre, running into an obnoxious rat named Edward Rodentsky. (Billy West) The gang steal his tickets and get him sent away. While the gang serve fountain sodas to theater patrons, who is James' fans, Preston explains to James Bluth about why he used to work for Disney Studios then after the truth has been revealed that James Bluth left Disney in September 1978, he offers Preston a Portable Voice Talk 9000 device, in which Preston accepts, with many functions, as James Bluth had already gave away all the Dozen Pack of 2B Tombow Drawing Pencils to Animation Colleagues at CalArts. The next morning, Billy Wildcat is summoned to the California Insitutes of The Arts to have a talk with Edward Rodentsky, who is charging after CalArts' CGI Division. Edward Rodentsky has replaced the CG Animation staff with Paperless Animation artists which he believes are more better than CG Animation. Preston thwarts Edward's attempt to evict him, preventing Edward from getting the Mayor's funding for More Paperless Animation Colleagues to Replace 3D Computer Animators. Edward uses Billy Wildcat to keep Preston away from CalArts while Edward carries his out his "EVIL" plan. Preston returns to CalArts getting shunned by Dutsin with Roderick and Jamie, arrested by the Los Angeles police and after an unfair trial, convicted to the Los Angeles County Jail on charge of stealing money from PIXAR Studios. With the arrest of Preston, Edward is granted the Mayor's funding and establishes more 2D Paperless Animation colleagues, replacing the last CGI colleagues by re-locating them to a different Animation School, and a major scale surveillance camera system which restricts privacy for the city. Meanwhile Preston tries to keep a low profile in jail but later becomes popular having turned the jail into a paradise for the convicts. As for Preston's gang they are struggling and begin to express their disbelief in him, which Preston notices from the one of the security cameras. Edward abuses his authority and starts coming up with ridiculous-yet-ferocious laws to take $2,000 of the huge amounts money off Reel FX Studios' Santa Monica Unit, intending to spend it on making himself even more 'devious'. Tired of Edward's tyranny, Billy Wildcat quits his job and turns to Roderick and Jamie and shows them the videotaped evidence that a robot Preston sent by Edward robbed the PIXAR studio proving Preston's innocence. Roderick and Jamie with their families begin to pass this to Preston's Cousin Dustin, but Billy Wildcat is captured by the security gaurds! After Roderick tells the two what really happened, they all head for James Bluth to help them break Preston out of jail, as he owes Preston. James Bluth leads them through an underground passage to the Los Angeles county jail and leaves. The gang apologizes for their doubts about Preston. With their cover blown by the Los Angeles county jail knowing they've got toons with them, the gang escape through a sewer hole arriving at Edward's Hideout. The gang infiltrate the building in robot guises finding Edward has imprisoned the animators of Hollywood and hoarded $1,000 out of Disney Studios. While Billy Wildcat disctracts Edward, the gang under the guise of robots make their way to Edward's control centre, but Preston's gang are locked in Edward's vault having tripped a silent alarm, Preston remaining outside. When Edward arrives, he orders Preston to be arrested by the robots. As a single police officer enters, Preston realizes the whole security system was manufactured by the Los Angles police. Preston takes out the Portable Voice Talk 9000 which presumably controls the robots to charge after Edward. In panic, Edward self-destructs the robot army except Roderick and Jamie escape from their robot guises in the process and another one, revealed to be Roderick Blair with His Family and Jamie Tendlar with Her Family and even Dustin the Yellow Rat, still in their robot guises. Everyone imprisoned and Preston's gang is released in the self-destruction process. Edward Rodentsky now rendered helpless and CalArts' security gaurds, adided by the Los Angeles police, arrests him and (on Preston's suggestion) senteced to the Los Angeles county jail. Roderick Blair and Jamie Tendlar got back to their CLASSIC relationship, James Bluth is promoted as the new Professor of the CalArts Traditional Animation Division, the gang enjoy themselves, and finally Billy Wildcat asks to return to Preston's gang, which Preston accepts. Production This 3D Large Format Traditionally Animated Cartoon Feature was Inspired by the plot to Top Cat: THE MOVIE after Preston Igafo-Te'o II saw a 3D Screening of "Top Cat - THE MOVIE" at a Mexican "Cinemark" multiplex cinema While Visiting Mexico to meet a DeviantART Pen Pal (Jose Ramiro) to commission the pen pal to draw a caricature of Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. with Preston the Blue Mouse. During its original Canadian theatrical release it was outgrossed by the Canadian release of Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University" which was released in American Theaters on June 2013. Unfortunately, when it premiered in American Theaters on Spring 2014, film critics of America claims that "Preston's Big Movie" was a rip-off of "Top Cat the Movie" and it was a critical and box office disappointment. However, despite the film's failure, it won a 6-Way Tie for the 2014 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film with 5 other winners including Disney's "Big Hero 6", DreamWorks Animation SKG's "Penguins of Madagascar", Chuck Jones' 1979 Classic, "The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie, Warner Bros. Animation's "Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry" and even LAIKA Films' "The Boxtrolls". Voice Characterizations *Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. as Preston the Blue Mouse (Impersonating Top Cat) *Charles Fleischer as Dustin the Yellow Rat (Impersonating Roger Rabbit) *David Kaufman as Roderick Blair (Impersonating Michael J. Fox) *Tabitha St. Germain as Jamie Tendlar (Impersonating Mae Questel) *Robin Williams as Billy Wildcat (Preston's Peer Buddy) *Bud Luckey as James Bluth (Modeled after Don Bluth) *Jim Cummings as Security Gaurd #1 and Police Officer #1 *Billy West as Edward Rodentsky (The Main Antagonist of the Film) and Prisoner #1 *Daran Norris as Security Guard #2 and The Mayor of Los Angeles *Grey DeLisle as Police Officer #2 *Jon Cryer as Prisoner #2 and Security Guard #3 *Rodger Bumpass as Prisoner #3 Credits *Director and Producer: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. *Executive Producers: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and Tom Bancroft *Instrumental Score Composed by Mark Watters *Art Directors: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and Tom Bancroft *Story Supervisor: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. *Story Sketches: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. and John Pomeroy, Skip Jones and Tony Bancroft *Animation Director for United States and Canada: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. *Character Animation from McMouser Animation Canada: Brian Lemay and Wayne Gilbert, Patrick Doyon and Christopher Mills *Character Animation from Duck! Studios: Skip Jones and Phil Nibbelink, Tony Bancroft and Larry Whitaker, Bruce W. Smith and John Pomeroy, Dave Bossert and Dale Baer, Jay Jackson and Will Finn *Computer Animation from McMouser Animation Canada: Todd John Galda and Tim Marshall Junior *Background Designers: Sai Ping Lok and Kelly McGraw *Computerized Ink and Paint and Digital Compositing by McMouser Animation Canada *Additional Computerized Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing by Duck! Studios *2D to Stereoscopic 3D Conversion Provided by Industrial Light and Magic (A Lucasfilm Company) *Film Editors: James Melton and Mark A. Hester *Negative Cutting: Buena Vista Negative Cutting *Sound Effects and Foley Dubbing by: Buena Vista Sound Services *Foley and Dubbing Session Re-Recorded at: TODD-AO Hollywood Studios *Principal Animation Supplies by: Cartoon Colour Company Inc., Chromacolour International and Light Foot *Computer Software: Autodesk Technologies, DigiCel FlipBook Inc. and Toon Boom Animation Inc. *Computer Animation Engineering for McMouser Animation Canada: McMouser Animation Studios *Computer Hardware: Apple Computers, Inc. and Hewlett-Packard and Microsoft Windows *Production Supervisor: Kevin Lima Promotional "Chuck E. Cheese's" Sponsorship Although This Promotion was only Available in Canada from June 2013 to October 30th, 2013 and is currently available in the United States from April 7th, 2014 to August 29th, 2014, Chuck E. Cheese HQ (appropriatley named "CEC Entertainment Concepts, L.P.") was commisioned by McMouser Animation Canada (in Partnership with McMouser Animation Studios of South BancyVille, California) that all "Chuck E. Cheese" locations all over Canada (from June 2013 to October 30th, 2013) and The United States (from April 7th, 2014 until August 29th, 2014) will promote Preston and Company-licensed Game Tokens (to collect in "quarter sleeves") along with Region 1/NTSC DVD Copies of "The Preston and Pals Show - The Complete First and Second Seasons" aided by Region 1/NTSC DVD Copies of "The Preston and Pals Show - The Complete Third Season" plus Region 1/NTSC DVD Copies of "The Best of Preston and His Pals - The Complete First and Second Season" and "The Best of Preston and His Pals - The Complete Third Season", (for 20 Tickets per DVD Copy of Each of the Four) Souvenier "Preston and Pals" "Diswasher Safe/Microwave Safe" 15-ounce Coffee Mugs in Boxes, (for $2.00 per boxed 15-ounce Coffee Mug) A Complete Set of 4 Preston and Pals "Posable" Plush Figures (for 40 Tickets per 1 Set (A 12-Inch Preston the Blue Mouse Posable Plush and 12-Inch Dustin the Yellow Rat Posable Plush plus a 14-Inch Roderick Blair Posable Plush and a 14-Inch Jamie Tendlar Posable Plush)) and 16-ounce Souvenier Plastic "Diswasher Safe"/"Non-Disposable" Preston and Company Cups with Washable "Non-Disposable" Lids and Washable "Non-Disposable" Plastic Flexible Straws (for $1.00 per 16-ounce cup with the average family's purchase of their average meal at their local "Chuck E. Cheese's" Family Entertainment Center) Thearical Release and IMAX Release, Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack Release and Awards *Original Standard/IMAX Theatrical Release in Canada - June 21st, 2013 (Outgrossed by Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University") *U.S. Standard/IMAX Theatrical Release - May 4th, 2014 (Outgrossed Warner Bros. Animation's "The Lego Movie", Toonbox Entertainment and The Weinstein Company's "The Nut Job" and DreamWorks Animation SKG's "Mr. Peabody and Sherman") *Mexico and Argentina and U.K. and Ireland Standard/IMAX Theatrical Releases - June 13th, 2014 *Australia and New Zealand Standard/IMAX Theatrical Releases - July 11th, 2014 *European Standard/IMAX Theatrical Releases - August 8th, 2014 *Cshez Republic and Russia and Finland and Spain Standard/IMAX Theatrical Releases - September 18th, 2014 *The Canadian Region 1/NTSC Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is being released to Canadian Stores on October 15th, 2013 then The U.S. Region 1/NTSC Blu-Ray 3-D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is to be released on September 9th, 2014 through Paramount Home Entertainment. *The United Kingdom/Ireland Region 2/PAL Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is to be released on October 9th, 2014 through Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Home Entertainment in Association with United Artists, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Goldcrest Films along with the Hungary/Germany Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack on December 2nd, 2014, The Russia Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is to be Released on January 6th, 2015, and the Latin America Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack on October 7th, 2014. *The Australia/New Zealand Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is to be Released on November 4th, 2014 through Universal Studios Home Entertainment along with the France Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is to be Released on December 2nd, 2014. *The Finland/Cshez Republic Blu-Ray 3D+Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack is to be Released on January 6th, 2015 through Warner Home Video International and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment *"Preston's Big Movie" won a 3-Way Tie in the 2013 Vancouver Family Choice Awards with DisneyToon Studios' "Planes" with Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University", It Was Also Nominated for The 2013 Detroit Children's Awards during The Evening of Thursday, April 10th, 2014 for Best Animated Feature Film but ultimately lost to a 4-way Tie with Disney's "Frozen" with Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University" and Sony Pictures Animation's "Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs 2" and Viva Pictures/Anima eStudio/Hanna-Barbera Productions' "Top Cat: THE MOVIE" for The Bronze Mitten Statue Distribution *Paramount Pictures (Canada and The United States of America) *Goldcrest Films (United Kingdom and Ireland, Russia and Hungary, Latin America and Germany) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (United Kingdom and Ireland, Russia and Hungary, Latin America and Germany) *United Artists (United Kingdom and Ireland, Russia and Hungary, Latin America and Germany) *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (Finland and Cshez Republic) *Universal Pictures (Spain and France, Australia and New Zealand) Film Ratings in U.S., The U.K., Australia and New Zealand and Canada *Canada - Canadian G (For Mild Cartoon Violence -- Theatrical and Home Video Releases) *Unites States - PG (For Mild Comic Action and Rude Humor -- U.S. Theatrical and U.S. Home Video Release) *United Kingdom and Ireland - U/Universal (All Ages - June 2014 U.K./Ireland Theatrical and October 2014 U.K./Ireland Home Video Release) *Austraila and New Zealand - G/General (July 2014 Australia/New Zealand and November 2014 Australia/New Zealand Home Video Release) *Europe (France, Hungary and Germany plus other European Countries) - All Ages (August 2014 Europe Theatrical Release and Early December 2014 Europe Home Video Release) *Finland and Russia, Cshez Republic and Spain - All Ages (September 2014 Multi-Country Theatrical Release and January 2015 Multi-Country Home Video Release) *Mexico, Argentina and Brazil - All Ages (June 2014 Latin America Theatrical Release and October 2014 Latin American Home Video Release) Category:Community Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe